shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline of Surviving High School
The pre-novel timeline of Surviving High School is complicated, but there are several hints in the game that can help to unravel it. Many students have been featured longer than what would be four years in-game without an explanation, so it is assumed that they repeated a year. If the year has not been clarified, it has been determined through interactions with other characters. Year 1 (2008-2009) 12th Grade *Adam Jay *Chuck *Fryan *Lisa Greene *Raven Fallon *Ryan Powell *Travis 11th Graders *Beth Morgan *Bryce Hartman *Dinah Nightingale *John Johnson *Kat McGee *Paula Anderson *Spike Chapman *Spud Dudley 10th Graders *Mallika Desai *Kim Johnson 9th Graders *Amanda Applebee *Angie Donovan *Elliana Concertina *Hannah Holmes *Hector Alonzo *Howard DeGeest *Phil Ramirez *Taylor Vale *Justin *Nicole Blackwell Titles Quarterback *Adam Jay Head Cheerleader *Paula Anderson Homecoming Queen *Depending on how Football Star is played, either Beth or Paula. Year 2 (2009-2010) Seniors *Beth Morgan *Bryce Hartman *Dinah Nightingale *John Johnson *Kat McGee *Paula Anderson *Ryan Powell **This is the first time Ryan repeats his senior year. *Spike Chapman *Spud Dudley Juniors *Mallika Desai *Kim Johnson Sophomores *Amanda Applebee *Angie Donovan *Hector Alonzo *Howard DeGeest *Jacob Williams *Linda Carter *Phil Ramirez *Taylor Vale *Travis *Justin *Nicole Blackwell Freshmen *Andy Cannelloni *Brendan Berg *Keith Sanders *Maria Gonzalez *Jessica Blaire *Dexter Albright *Andrew Grant *Hannah Holmes **This is the first time Hannah repeats her freshman year. Titles Quarterback *John Head Cheerleader *Paula *Taylor **Temporary position Homecoming Queen *Emily **Note: this is the Emily from the Homecoming Queen Mega Pack. Winter Queen *Taylor Prom Queen *Amanda 'Arrivals' *Brendan Berg, *Emily, *Hannah Holmes, *Kenji Black, *Kim Johnson, *Linda Carter, *Mallika Desai, *Nicole Blackwell 'Departures' *Beth Morgan, *Bryce Hartman, *Dinah Nightingale, *John Johnson, *Kat McGee, *Paula Anderson, *Spud Dudley, Year 3 (2010-2011) Seniors *Mallika Desai *Kim Johnson *Ryan Powell **This is the second time Ryan repeats his senior year. *Spike Chapman **This is the first time Spike repeats his senior year. Juniors *Amanda Applebee *Angie Donovan *Hector Alonzo *Howard DeGeest *Jacob Williams *Linda Carter *Megan Hopkins *Nicole Blackwell **This is the first time Nicole repeats her junior year. *Scott Delveccio *Taylor Vale *Zach Wells *Travis *Justin Sophomores *Brendan Berg *Colt Warren *Dexter Albright *Hannah Holmes *Jessica Blaire *Jill Patterson *Keith Sanders **This is the first time Keith repeats his sophomore year. *Maria Gonzalez *Phil Ramirez **This is the first time Phil repeats his sophomore year. *Sam Hill *Sara Kessler *Zoe Davis Freshmen *Andy Cannelloni **This is the first time Andy repeats his freshman year. *Ben Kale *Denni Fallon *Erik Ericson *Spencer Cooper Titles Queen of Hearts *Sam Hill Prom Queen *Taylor Vale 'Arrivals' *Ben Kale, *Colt Warren, *Denni Fallon, *Erik Ericson, *Paige Lenx, *Sam Hill, *Sara Kessler, *Spencer Cooper, *Zoe Davis 'Departures' *Kim Johnson, *Mallika Desai, *Spike Chapman Year 4 (2011-2012) Seniors *Angie Donovan *Howard DeGeest *Kenji Black *Linda Carter *Megan Hopkins *Ryan Powell **This is the third time Ryan repeats his senior year. *Scott Delveccio *Travis *Justin Juniors *Amanda Applebee **This is the first time Amanda repeats her junior year. *Andrew Grant *Brendan Berg *Colt Warren *Dexter Albright *Phil Ramirez *Hector Alonzo **This is the first time Hector repeats his junior year. *Jacob Williams **This is the first time Jacob repeats his junior year. *Jessica Blaire *Jill Patterson *Keith Sanders *Maria Gonzalez *Nicole Blackwell **This is the second time Nicole repeats her junior year. *Phil Ramirez *Sam Hill *Sara Kessler *Taylor Vale **This is the first time Taylor repeats her junior year. *Zach Wells **This is the first time Zach repeats his junior year. *Zoe Davis **In season 11 of The New Girl, The Election, episode four, The Endorsement, Jessica says that Zoe is the youngest member of the squad. However, this does not make sense, as Zoe graduated before Keith, Jill, Maria and Nicole. The only possible explanation is that Keith, Jill, Maria and Nicole all stayed back. Sophomores *Andy Cannelloni *Ben Kale *Cameron Clark *Denni Fallon *Erik Ericson *Lee Chen *Nick Brown *Spencer Cooper Freshmen *Jane Summers Titles Homecoming Queen *Zoe President *Justin (until election) *Ben **Did not become president officially, as it was later revealed that the votes were rigged. *Taylor 'Departures' *Angie Donovan, *Howard DeGeest, *Jessica Blaire, *Linda Carter, *Sara Kessler, *Scott Delveccio *Justin 'Arrivals' *Cameron Clark, *Carson, *Chad Slater, *Dominique Clark, *Lee Chen, *Nate Crawford, *Nick Brown 'Guests' *Beth Morgan, *Bryce Hartman, *John Johnson, *Paula Anderson Year 5 (2012-2013) For more information go to Year 5 Seniors *Amanda Applebee *Andrew Grant *Brendan Berg **Brendan did not graduate, and it can be assumed that he missed some of his year due to a course he was taking outside of school. *Colt Warren *Denni Fallon **Although she would have been a junior this year, it can be assumed that Denni graduated early because she has been personified as extremely intelligent. Additionally, she is seen pursuing an internship and living with her uncle in San Francisco in EA's Cause of Death. *Dexter Albright **It is unknown if Dexter graduated off-screen. *Hector Alonzo *Hannah Holmes **Hannah did not graduate this year, although it is unknown why. *Keith Sanders **Keith did not graduate this year, although it is unknown why. *Nicole Blackwell **Nicole did not graduate this year. It is unknown why. *Ryan Powell **This is the fourth time Ryan repeats his senior year. *Sam Hill *Taylor Vale **Taylor did not graduate at the end of this year, although it is unknown why. *Zoe Davis *Travis **This is the first time Travis repeats his senior year. Juniors *Andy Cannelloni *Ashley Jackson *Ben Kale *Cameron Clark *Jacob Williams **This is the second time Jacob repeats his junior year. *Jill Patterson **This is the first time Jill repeats her junior year. *Lee Chen *Maria Gonzalez **This is the first time Maria repeats her junior year. *Nate Crawford *Nick Brown *Owen Harris *Paige Lenx *Phil Ramirez **This is the first time Phil repeats his junior year. *Spencer Cooper *Zach Wells **This is the second time Zach repeats his junior year. Sophomores *Hannah Holmes **During the Spartan Games, Hannah was seen as part of Wilson High. It can be assumed that she transferred to Wilson High and then returned to Twin Branches. *Jane Summers *Erik Ericson **This is the first time Erik repeats his sophomore year. Freshmen *Autumn Brooks *Dominique Clark **So far, Dominique has only been seen in the Surviving High School novel and it is unknown if she will be seen in-game. *Emily Kessler *Kevin Delucca *Kimi Chen *Lindsay Vale *Wes Titles Social Chair *Melissa Tancredo **Got replaced for spending money on the wrong things *Zoe Davis Linebacker *Owen Harris Head Cheerleader *Maria Gonzalez 'Arrivals' *Kimi Chen, *Emily Kessler, *Autumn Brooks, *Cromwell Von Toosh, *Lindsay Vale, *Owen Harris, *Wes 'Departures' *Amanda Applebee, *Autumn Brooks, *Colt Warren, *Denni Fallon, *Hector Alonzo, *Nick Brown, *Sam Hill, *Zoe Davis, *Wes 'Guests' *Howard DeGeest, *Jessica Blaire, *John Johnson Year 6 (2013-2014) For more information go to Year 6. Seniors *Owen Harris *Paige Lenx *Spencer Cooper *Maria Gonzalez *Cameron Clark *Nicole Blackwell **This is the second time Nicole repeats her senior year. *Keith Sanders **This is the first time Keith repeats his senior year. *Nate Crawford *Ben Kale *Lee Chen *Jill Patterson *Zach Wells **This is the second time Zach repeats his senior year. *Taylor Vale **This is the second time Taylor repeats her senior year. *Hannah Holmes **This is the second time Hannah repeats her senior year. *Ashley Jackson *Andy Cannelloni *Phil Ramirez **This is the first time Phil repeats his senior year. *Jacob Williams *Brendan Berg *Travis **This is the second time Travis repeats his senior year. *Dexter Albright *Porscha Collins *Kenji Black *Megan Hopkins *Ryan Powell **This is the fifth time Ryan repeats his senior year. *Andrew Grant **This is the first time Andrew repeats his senior year. Juniors *Erik Ericson *Jane Summers *Delilah Horner Sophomores *Lindsay Vale *Kevin Delucca *Kimi Chen *Emily Kessler *Veronica Wadeye *Dominique (only appeared in novel so far) *Candace *Brinna Freshmen *Allison Applebee *Chris Titles Homecoming Queen *Maria Winter Queen *Paige Prom Queen *Maria 'Arrivals' *Allison Applebee *Veronica Wadeye *Candace *Chris *Brinna *Delilah Horner 'Guests' *Amanda Applebee *Zoe Davis *Howard DeGeest *Hector Alonzo *Sam Hill *Spud Dudley *Jessica Blair *John Johnson *Colt Warren *Denni Fallon Category:Characters Category:The New Girl